Love Love Love
by awsnapitsem
Summary: Hermione is the twin sister of James Potter: or so everyone thinks. As a budding relationship between Remus and Hermione grows, Sirius shows an apparent affection for his best mate's sister and we find out exactly what is so special about Hermione.
1. Introduction

"Hermione, James! Breakfast time!" Dorea Potter yelled up the stairs of her family's mansion.

Hermione Potter awoke with a yawn and stretched her aching limbs from another night of mischievous exploring with her twin brother, James, "Coming, Mum!"

She rubbed her eyes and made her way downstairs to the wafting smell of bacon and eggs. Her father, John, was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Taking a seat, she noticed the headline:

Muggle Family of Five Killed in Sleep.

"Good Morning, sweetheart," John says fondly to his only daughter.

"Morning, Daddy," she smiles.

"'Monin, Dad, Mione," James mumbles pulling put a chair. He never really was a morning person if you couldn't tell.

At that time, a Hoot owl flew in the window carrying two letters. It dropped them on the table and expectantly hooted. Hermione fetched the treats and gave it to him, as that was her favorite thing to do as a small girl. It nodded in appreciation and fled the pureblooded home into the summer air.

Bringing the morning meal to the family's table, Dorea announces," Alright so we'll head on out to Diagon Alley for supplies right after breakfast. I'll let Walburga and Adam know that we can bring the boys out too."

At the mention of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the twins' best friends, accompanying them on their school supply trip, Hermione stood up just a little bit straighter. Unbeknownst to her friends and family, Hermione had had a teensy tiny crush on Remus since the first time they had met on the train in first year. Okay, so maybe a bit more than a tiny crush.

The family of four finished their meal in a comfortable silence.

"I'm going to dress. I'll probably be ready around eleven, then we can go get the guys." Hermione rose and returned her dirty plate to the kitchen.

Looking in her closet, Hermione Dorea Potter had a dilemma; what was she going to wear. She had always had a crush on Remus, but this year, Hermione decided she was going to take the initiative and get the guy of her dreams to finally take her on a date.

It was either trying too hard, trying too less; too revealing, too conservative. It seemed like nothing was going to satisfy her, until she noticed an ice blue set of casual robes she got about a year ago, hiding away behind her muggle jeans. She tried them on, but since they were from a year ago, they were bit tighter than expected. She was still decent but they weren't baggy. They were perfect.

She quickly brushed her silky black hair, put a bit of Madame Melanie's Magic Concealer on her chin and slipped on some flats.

She closed her door at the same time as her brother across the hall, identical smirks on their identical faces.

"This should be interesting."


	2. Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Awsnapitsem does not own Harry Potter and anything affiliated with it. If I did, I definitely wouldn't be on fanfiction site :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Love, em 3**_

* * *

Diagon Alley was very crowded, and the Potter gang plus two was split up. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were getting ingredients ad such o that nature. Hermione and the boys were looking at Quidditch supplies and then getting their robes re-fitted.

James, Sirius, Remus and Hermione all stood in misty-eyed wonder at the best and newest racing broom on the market; the Nimbus 1977. It was absolutely beautiful.

"How long do you think it would take us to save up for it, Jamie?" Sirius asked snapping out of the admiration inspired stupor and walking into the store.

The other three followed, "Probably by the time you cut your hair", James joked.

"So…never?" They all laughed.

The quartet all played Quidditch, but because of Remus' "furry little problem" and his unhuman strength, only Hermione, Sirius and James were on the team. James was the best chaser Hogwarts had ever see. Sirius was an amazing beater, but Hermione was a seeker like no other. She could find a snitch in a haystack.

After buying some gloves, broom varnish, etc., Hermione was bored.

"I'm just going over to the bookstore, okay?" She said quietly to Remus, who was watching the other two argue over who was going to win the Quidditch Cup.

"Do you mind if I come with?"

"Not at all, "Her cheeks flushed as she led them out of the store.

The door to the Bookstore tinkled in alert as the two walked in. Hermione walked over to the muggle literature section without a second thought, and the young werewolf followed her. He picked up the book "Gone with the Wind" by Margaret Mitchell and bean thumbing through the pages.

"Alright I'm done!" His companion announced happily with a stack of books piled in arms to the point where you almost couldn't see her nose.

"Cool," Remus said, setting the book back on the shelf where he found it.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"No," He said, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment, "Dad only gave me enough for my supplies."

Hermione took the large book from him, set it on her stack, and walked to the checkout desk where an older lady sat with her glasses perched at the end of her nose to magnify her Witch Weekly magazine.

"Then I'll just have to buy it for you, "She dismissed and began to pull out her Gringotts card which showed that they could charge it to her family's vault.

"Mione, I couldn't do that!" He said before being shushed by his best friend.

"Nonsense", She said taking the card back from the woman, "we can trade books throughout the year and you're practically part of the family anyway. I promise you, it's not an imposition."

"Only if you're sure,"

"Yes! Now come on, we need to get back so we still have time to get some ice cream before we head home." She says waving a hand in farewell to the old woman and pushed the door open to the hustle and bustle on school shoppers, frenzied in eating the best for their children.

Unnoticed by either of the teenagers, the old woman pulled out an object quite similar looking to a muggle flashlight, and whispered into it, "The girl is still being fooled. The half-blood boy is in love with her; you can tell from his eyes. The Dark Lord can use this to advantage, Let him know immediately."


End file.
